Shinkai/SAOF Arena
Shinkai is a playable character in SAOF Arena. She uses the voices of Shikinami from KanColle. Background While exploring a secret dungeon, Shinkai found a portal and activated it. She unintentionally got sucked in and was brought to Paradox's world. Playstyle Shinkai is, without a doubt, one of the strongest players in SAOF Arena. As a Machina on her wheeled shoes, she attacks fast, and deals a bunch of damage. Her primary weapon is a heavy Rail Cannon. Her secondary weapons specialize in ballistic damage and range from retractable gatling guns to heavy cannons. Her style is costly but extremely destructive attacks. Her character system is the Awakening system. Every time she hits or gets hit, her Awakening bar gets charged. When she gets one level of Awakening charged, she can activate it. Five swords will appear and float close to her back. Awakening overclocks her processors and she gets enhanced analysis of everything happening around her, along with 1.5x damage and 1.5x HP. Her evasion and luck are also increased to almost the max. This mode last for the next 3 turns. There are three levels to her Awakening. The more levels she activates, the longer it stays active (6 turns for Level II, and 9 turns for Level III), and the higher the multiplier becomes (2x for Level II, and 2.5 for Level III). Stats Movelist Base Level *Attack: Shinkai fires her Rail Cannon. *Defense Code: Shinkai creates a shield and takes reduced damage. *Charge Code: Construct Blast Thrusters and charge additional damage. Every turn this is used, more additional damage is charged. All stacked damage will be released upon using Blast Executive. If any other move is used, all additional damage is lost. *Blast Executive: Construct Blast Thrusters and attack enemies with them. Damage increased when Charge Code is used right before. Can be used without Charge Code. Rank 2: Striker *Logging Program: Shinkai creates a sawblade and slices her enemy with it. Causes Bleed. *Crossfire Executive: Construct a cannon that fires multiple projectiles in front. Cone-shaped area of effect. Rank 3: War Striker *Gatling Executive: Shinkai constructs a gatling gun to fire off 66 rounds in 3 seconds. Can select up to three targets. *Seeker Executive: Launches several small guided rockets at enemies. AOE Skill. *Electronic Soar: Increase speed for 5 turns. Rank 4: War Maiden *Attack: Fire the Rail Cannon with a 33% chance for double damage. *Scram Cannon Executive: Shinkai's signature move. She retracts her sword and shield to construct the Scram Cannon, then fires. The cannon fires seven spinning projectiles at once that appear to be one large projectile that glows and explodes on contact. Her second most powerful move. *Guardian Executive: Shinkai creates shields on all her allies, reducing all their damage taken for the next enemy turn. Replaces Defense Code. Rank 5: Goddess of War *Somatidion: Call down an orbital strike laser that concentrates on a single target. *Full Metal Panic: Switch off the mask and go into manual mode. Speed is increased by 1.5x, and double damage chance on Attack is 100%. Defense is decreased by 2x. Battle Quotes "Combat program executed." (When selected in Character Select) "I'll leave it to you." (When selected in Character Select) "Are the preparations complete?" (Intro) "You cannot win, please leave while you can." (Intro) "You will be destroyed!" (Intro for difficult boss fight) "Just try and fight the Goddess of War!" (Intro for difficult boss fight at Rank 5) "Activating Logging." (When using Logging Program) "Kyah! Gatling!" (When using Gatling Executive) "Seekers!" (When using Seeker Executive) "Go!" (When using Seeker Executive) "Gauss Gun!" (When using Gauss Gun Executive) "Can you handle this?" (When using Gauss Gun Executive) "Hehehe…" (When using Detonation Program) "Kaboom." (When using Detonation Program) "I'll protect everyone!" (When using Guardian Executive) "Leave it to me!" (When using Guardian Executive) "Scram CANNON!" (When using Scram Cannon Executive) "Take this! Scram Cannon!" (When using Scram Cannon Executive) "Health levels low…" (When less than 50% health) "Crap…" (When less than 50% health) "Take this! Railgun!" (When using Railgun Executive) "Choudenjihou!" (When using Railgun Executive) "I can't lose here…" (Defeat) "One more chance…please…" (Defeat) "Done and done." (Victory) "If only you listened to my warning…" (Victory) Alternate Outfits *Cosplay: Shinkai dressed as Chariot from Black★Rock Shooter. *Absolution - Shinkai: ??? *Halloween: Shinaki dressed as a princess. Category:SAOF Arena Character Category:PercyJacks